One moment that changed everything
by booyueah08
Summary: she grew to hate him ever since the accident that happened to both of them that caught the whole attention of the whole class which annoys her a lot. But does she really hate him? chapter 11 is up!
1. the accident

One moment that changed everything

**booyueah08: First Fanfic:D hope you'll like it.**

Summary: she grew to hate him ever since the accident that happened to both of them that caught the whole attention of the whole class which annoys her a lot. But does she really hate him?

01: the accident

[misaki's pov]

I was on my way to the student council room until I saw him standing in the doorway.

"Move it" I told him coldly. But he did not take any action. Again, I told him to move aside, still… no action. I went near him and pushed him aside. I was expecting him to argue with me but no. instead, I heard a loud thud near me; I took a quick glance and saw him a lying on the floor.

"Usui Takumi!" I cried. I was so nervous. I don't know what to do. What happened to him? I was about to bring him to the infirmary when suddenly I felt a hand at the back of my head push my head near his face. Suddenly, I could feel my lips pressed to his lips. I quickly backed off and was about to fight him until I noticed that a lot of students were watching us the whole time. I felt humiliated knowing that somehow, my reputation decreased because of this incident. I quickly stood up and gave him a quick kick and left.

[takumi's pov]

I went to the student council room and saw no one

"I guess I have to wait" I mumbled to myself not knowing that sleepiness went on me.

I heard someone said to me to move aside. I think its Misaki. I was about to open my eyes when suddenly she pushed me aside causing me to fall on the ground.

"Hm. let's see what she would do" I thought to myself. I'd like to see if she worries about me. I felt two hands that was about to carry me.

"Let's see" I placed my right hand at the back of his head which she did not notice because she's too busy panicking. I gently pushed her head to mine making our face to be near with each other that caused our lips to be pressed with each other. I felt her backed off immediately which kind of disappointed me. I heard some whispers around us. "Shoot. She'll hate me for embarrassing her" I thought to myself again. Before I stood up, I felt someone kick me quickly. "She hates me now." and continued to lie on the ground.

**booyueah08: review please. thank you.**


	2. reactions

One moment that changed everything

**booyueah08: Here's chapter 2:D it's quite short though.**

02: reactions

[misaki's pov]

Where will I go now? I don't know where. Everywhere I go, I could hear some whispers about the accident that happened awhile ago. I hate him. I really hate him for fooling me like that. argh.

But why did I not notice that he was faking? Could it be that I really do care for him? Well… that's possible since he's a friend to me and I care for all of my friends.

"What should I do now when I see him? It's not like it's the first time he kissed me but the first one doesn't involve some feeling that I'm feeling just now." I thought to myself. I'm so confused. How should I react when I see him? How should I react in front of everyone? argh. My reputation that I've built for many years ruined because of him! argh!

Because I'm too busy thinking about what should I do when I see him, I did not notice that I was heading back to the student council room. I just realize that I was back when I saw stacks of papers in my desk.

"Stress" I mumbled to myself and went to my desk to begin

[usui's pov]

"She hates me. Why am I worried? She always says to me that she hates me but now is different. Because of me, her reputation as Student Council President is ruined. "I murmured to myself

I'm here laying on the rooftop thinking about her. What should I do when I see her? Will she avoid me? Definitely. "I should apologize to her as soon as possible" with that, I left the rooftop and on my way to the student council room.

**booyueah08: review please. thank you.**


	3. almost confession

**booyueah08**: Chapter 3 is up. :D yey!

03: Almost confession

"Finally!" I cried to myself. After finishing my tasks, I fixed my things and was about to go home when I saw him standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly. I don't want to look at him. To avoid that eerie feeling I'll try my best to avoid eye contact with him.

"Can we talk?" I heard him say. He sounds serious. I took a quick glance to look at him. I saw him looking in the other direction where one of his hands is scratching his head.

"Now? Uh… okay." I told him and went near him

"Sorry about what happened awhile ago" he says. I looked at him and saw his serious face looking at me. I felt my face hot so I quickly avoided eye contact with him

"Tell me everything" I told him quite pissed. I don't know how to react. I hate him for ruining my reputation but at the same time I love the feeling that I'm feeling right now. I don't know how to explain this feeling but it feels good especially when he's around.

"I came to here to see if you. When I found out that nobody's here yet, I decided to wait in the doorway and not knowing, sleepiness went on me. After sometime, I heard someone told me to move aside, knowing that it's you… I was about to open my eyes when suddenly I felt you push me aside. I wanted to know if you're worried about me--"

"Why do you want to know if I'm worried about you?" I asked him. I'm really curious about the way he acts towards me since the day he found out about my part time job. I really don't get him at all. I looked into his eyes. They're cold.

"I want to know if you care for me because it's important to me. In that way, I would know that somehow, the person that I love cares for me and that small act is enough to make me happy" after hearing his explanation, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know if I will still be able to look at him directly. Is that his confession? I know that he have already said many times that he likes me but I took all of them as a joke. This time was different, he's so straightforward and by the way he looks at me, I could tell that he's sincere.

"Well, to tell you the truth. I do care about you." with that, I saw him smirk which really annoyed me so I continued my sentence "because you're one of my friends and friends care about each other right?" I saw his smirk turned into a frown

"I'm one of your friends right?" he asked me and I gave him a nod then he continued talking "but you see, there are different kinds of friends like best friends, special friends, close friend, girlfriend or maybe boyfriend. What kind of friend am I?" I saw his annoying smirk again

"Maybe… close friend or special friend. Because you are always there whenever I need help and there's something in you that makes me--" I stopped knowing that I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. What should I do? What am I saying?

"Makes you?" he asked. He came closer and closer to me and while he moves close, I move backward until then that I've reached the corner. We were like 1 inch apart with each other that I could feel his breathing and the sound of his heart clear. All I could do is to blush not even knowing that I'm blushing.

"That makes me very comfortable" I said to him. He moved a little backward and scratches his head.

"Oh. Okay. I'm going now. See you later." he says and suddenly, I felt his warm lips press on my cheeks. After that, he left.

**booyueah08**: don't forget to give reviews.


	4. i hate this feeling

**Booyueah08: Chapter 4 is up! :)**

04: I hate this feeling

[misaki's pov]- _I don't even know why i often start with POV's. Sorry._

After hearing his explanation, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so confused.

_Why does he keep on doing this to me?_

I hate this feeling. I really hate him.

The next day.

I went to school early in the morning and went directly to the student council. I was expecting him to be there but—what?! Why am I expecting him to be here?!

I went to my desk and went to rest.

After some time, I decided to check on the students.

While walking, I could still hear some murmurs about the incident yesterday. I just ignored them and continued doing my duty.

I saw some guy with another girl. Both of them are kissing. Ew. I went to them and confronted them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I yelled to them. It's not allowed to kiss in the corridors. I saw them stop and went to stare at me from head to toe.

"Who are you to talk to us like that?" I heard the guy said. I went near him and slapped his head.

"Idiot. I'm just your student council president!" I yelled to them again. I saw the guy scratch the part where I slapped him and continued talking.

"Oh yeah, the president who was also kissing in the corridors, am I right?" He answered teasingly. Not knowing, my face is really red already. I can feel it hot.

I want to forget that accident.

"It was an accident you idiot! Don't you know the difference between accident and on purpose?!" I yelled again. I went to slap the guy's head again and before I leave, I continued to speak.

"When you know it's wrong, it's wrong. You should not repeat other people's mistake!" I yelled to them. They just nod. After that, I left.

I hate it. I know that this will come someday.

"My reputation RUINED. argh!" I thought to myself and went back to the student council's room.

I was expecting him again to be there but he wasn't there.

_Where's that idiot?_

_Argh. Why am i missing him when he's not around? It shouldn't be since he started this mess i'm in to now._

_sigh_ I just went to my desk and continued to finish my work.

**Booyueah08: REVIEWS PLEASE:D thank you.**


	5. decision

**Booyueah08: Here's chapter 5.**

05: decision

[misaki's pov]

_I knew it._

_I knew that this will happen._

_Just like cause and effect._

_The cause is the accident and the effect is lost of trust._

_How did the accident become the cause? Simple. The rule is, no kissing in hallways or corridors. Because of the accident, a lot of students believe that we did it on purpose. That's why, they're also doing it since they believe that I myself is also doing it._

_Hello? Only an idiot will believe that but since the school is full of idiots, a lot believed that we did it on purpose._

_Imagine, why would a student council president like me would do such a thing? I should be a good role model to my fellow classmates so the reason of me doing it on purpose is lame at all._

_Well, whatever. By now, I should not be complaining._

_I should be starting to move and continue my tasks as a student council president._

I was about to leave the student council room and proceed to my task when suddenly I heard the door opened and revealed a person specifically, a guy.

"Hey pres. What's up?" I heard him say casually. Argh. It's him again.

Somewhere within me feels pissed off seeing him. Seeing him, I remember the accident and the mess I'm in now.

But somewhere within me also feels happy since it's been a week since he did not come to school. But who cares? I don't have to know why.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly. I saw him walked towards to my table and sat on the table.

"Nothing. I just want to see you, is that bad?" he said teasingly.

"Don't sit on the table Usui! And yes! It's bad because if you keep going here without any reason at all just to hang out and see me, it would only make the rumors true!" I cried to him while pushing him out of the room.

"Wait, wait!" he said before I push him totally out of the room.

"What?!" I cried.

"So, what do you want to happen?" He asked.

"I want you to distance yourself for the mean time, meaning, I don't want you to come here casually without any reasons at all but just to hang out, I don't want you to talk to me, and many other more that could only make the situation worse." I said coldly to him. I don't know if I said it right… I'm not even sure of what I'm saying, but I'm sure of one thing… I have to do this.

"Do you think that your decision would be a good idea? Do you think it would work?"

"Of course it would work! Less that we are seen together, less the rumors will be." I cried to him.

"When will I start?" He asked seriously. I can tell that by his expression.

"Now. So if I were you, leave now." I said coldly to him.

"As you say pres. Good bye then. We may never see each other again but who cares? It's not like you'll miss me or what. Well, whatever. Bye." He said coldly then left.

Saying those words, something hurts inside me.

But I already did what I have to do so now, I should just keep on moving forward.

_I don't know, but something inside me tells that I have to do this._

_We may never see each other again just like what you said which still confuses me but its okay._

_I have to do this._

_If I won't do this, a lot of students would still be thinking that I myself am not obeying the rule which is not true at all._

_If you would distance yourself, they would finally understand that everything that happened is just an accident which is true._

_And after that…_

_And after that…_

_We'll be able to talk with each other again just like old times._

Long pause

_I don't think so. It would be awkward by then._

_It won't be just like the old times._

_Is it what he meant by we won't see each other again?_

_Is it because it would feel awkward?_

_Why do I feel guilty? I'm not even sure why I feel guilty._

_Why do I regret everything that I've just said to him?_

_Argh. But it's too late now… I've already said everything to him._

_It's not like I want it too…_

_If you did not do that in the first place, then this would not happen._

[usui's pov]

After hearing her, I felt lonely.

Flashback:

I was on my way home.

When I arrived home, I saw her in my room

"What are you doing here?" I said coldly to her.

I saw her smirk. She went closer to me and tip toed to reach my ear.

She whispered something.

"I'm here to get you" She said seductively. I pushed her gently and stared at her.

"Seriously, why are you here?" I repeated my question again

"I'm here to get you." She answered once again.

"Who made you come here?"

"Your grandfather."

End of flashback

I don't know when we'll be able to talk again. Me and Ayuzawa...

I don't know if I still have the time to be with her.

I don't know when the rumor will end so I don't know if I will still have the chance to at least confess my feelings for her before it's too late.

Grandfather already made the decision.

And before I knew it, I would be leaving Japan soon.

**Booyueah08: please review. Thank you**


	6. who will be leaving?

**Booyueah08: Here's chapter 6!**

06: Who will be leaving japan?

[misaki's pov]

I was on my way to the student council room when suddenly I saw a girl, with her back facing me and it seems like she's in my age.

I wonder if she's lost since she's been staring outside the student council room for awhile.

I went to approach her.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" I said kindly. I saw her looked at me and WOW. She's a pretty one. Not just pretty but really pretty.

She looks like a princess from a far far away kingdom but this is not the time to think about things like that.

"Not really. I've been waiting here outside the student council room since early this morning" she replied coldly. I don't know if it's just me but she looks like a foreign student which reminds me just like Usui.

Usui?! Why am I thinking of him again? Argh.

"I see. I'm the student council president here in this school. How may I help you?" I asked her. She stared at me from head to toe and after that she just stare at me with the look really?-I-don't-believe-you all over her face

_What a girl?! She could be a princess but her attitude is not one!_

I was about to speak when suddenly she began to talk

"Whatever. Anyway, if you are the student council president, I want you to help me."

"How may I help you?"

"Do you know where the President's office is? I really need to talk to him as soon as possible regarding some matters. In entering this school, this is the first office that I saw so I decided that I would wait here 'till someone came and approach me."

_What's with her? She could have asked someone to guide her to the president's office._

"Hello? Are you listening to me?" _Shoot. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't heard what she was saying._

"Yes Yes. Don't worry. As soon as I see the president, I'll inform him immediately about you but please, may I know your name?" I asked. I don't want her to notice that I wasn't listening to her.

"What are you talking about? I'm saying that you should guide me already to the president's office since I still have to go somewhere." She said coldly. She looks pissed.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Please follow me now."

…

After guiding her to the president's office, I went back to the student council's room.

On my way there, I can't stop thinking about the few things I heard before I leave the office.

Flashback:

"Maria! I'm glad to see you. The papers are already ready."

"Thank you very much. I really need this now since he'll be leaving Japan soon. I hope that it didn't bother you that much"

End of flashback

After that, I already left the room.

I don't want to look like a gossip person out there.

It's not like it's my business.

But still, it really bothers me.

They're talking about the departure of someone.

I wonder who it is.

Not knowing, I arrived in the student council's room.

…

_I'm really curious._

_Who is that girl? That foreign looking princess._

_Who is leaving?_

_I know that it's none of my business but something tells me it's someone important._

_I really want to know who it is._

While thinking, I suddenly remembered Usui.

Flashback:

My conversation with Usui yesterday…

"_I want you to distance yourself for the mean time, meaning, I don't want you to come here casually without any reasons at all but just to hang out, I don't want you to talk to me, and many other more that could only make the situation worse." I said coldly to him. I don't know if I said it right… I'm not even sure of what I'm saying, but I'm sure of one thing… I have to do this._

"_Do you think that your decision would be a good idea? Do you think it would work?"_

"_Of course it would work! Less that we are seen together, less the rumors will be." I cried to him._

"_When will I start?" He asked seriously. I can tell that by his expression._

"_Now. So if I were you, leave now." I said coldly to him._

"_As you say pres. Good bye then. We may never see each other again but who cares? It's not like you'll miss me or what. Well, whatever. Bye." He said coldly then left._

The last sentence which he said really keeps playing in my mind.

_We may never see each other again…_

_We may never see each other again…_

_Wait._

_Don't tell me._

_Is it Usui?_

Thinking that it's Usui. I felt something snapped in me.

It hurts.

_He? Leaving?_

_No._

_Why would he leave?_

I'm starting to panic. I don't know why.

Something tells me that I should do something…

I keep thinking of things that I should do?

_Wait._

_Why am I thinking of things like that?_

_Why am I worried?_

_Why am I panicking?_

_I shouldn't care about him._

_But…_

_But…_

_I can't stop worrying._

I can almost feel the tears ready to come out of my eyes.

Suddenly, something came in my mind.

I kept thinking of things about the possibilities about him leaving.

But nothing came out of my mind.

With that, I felt happy.

"There are no reasons of him leaving so he isn't the one." I said to myself.

_Why did I think of him in the first place? That's strange._

_But why did he say that? About me never seeing him again?_

_Maybe he's just joking that time to confuse me._

_Idiot Usui._

But thinking that it's him really made me panic.

I just don't know why.

I felt lonely.

I felt hurt inside.

But I think it's because he's someone dear to me since he's been the one who protects me to keep my secret about my part time job.

It's normal for friends to react that way when someone would be leaving right?

Yeah. That's the reason.

There are no other.

We are just friends.

Sigh

I should not be thinking about things like Usui this time.

I should be thinking of things of how I could regain back the trust of the students.

I should get to work.

[Some people in the student council conversation]

"What's with president? She's talking to herself?!"

"Yeah. She's weird."

"She's not just a demon one but a weird one too. Is that still human?"

"Impossible. Maybe she's an alien."

"I think so too. Don't mind her. Let's just get back to work"

"Yeah. We're just wasting our time talking about her."

[End of their conversation]

**Booyueah08: This story is soon to finish! **** Anyway, please review for this chapter. Thank you very much!**


	7. misunderstanding

**Booyueah08: Hey guys! Sorry if it took so long for me to update. If you want to know why, PM me.**** haha! Anyway, I'd like to thank the people who's been adding my story "One moment that changed everything" to their favorites. Thank you very much. Okay. Here's chapter 7! Please enjoy reading.**

07: Misunderstanding

[misaki's pov]

I was walking along the corridors checking on the students when suddenly I heard someone call me.

I stopped walking and turned around to see who it was.

It was my friend, Sakura.

"Hey Sakura" I greeted as soon as she reached me.

"Have you heard?" She asked worriedly, I can tell it by her expression.

"Heard what?" I asked confused. I'm the student council president so I should know anything regarding the school, take away the gossips, I don't even care about gossips.

"A rumors spread out saying that there's someone leaving Seika. Not just Seika but Japan too!!!"

What she said did not surprise me at all. I already know that.

And maybe, I was the first one to know that.

"Ah. Yeah. I heard about that" I said, sweat drop

_I thought it was something more intense, like some guys are fighting with each other and I need to go to rescue, or someone fell down and I need to carry her/him or help her/him to go to the infirmary or the hospital, that would be nice. It would help me to clean up the my name. _

___What a weird thought I'm thinking right now._

"Hey! Are you listening?" She asked, still with a worried face.

"Yes Yes" I lied. I just don't want to talk about that topic anymore since I knew it already, and it doesn't matter to me.

"Anyway, I still have to go somewhere. See you later Sakura!" I said and left.

[Sakura's pov]

As soon as I heard the news, I quickly looked for Misaki.

I want to tell her the news as soon as possible.

"Misaki!" I called and saw her stopped walking to look at me.

As soon as I reached her, I asked her if she heard the news.

She asked "Heard what?"

I know that she will be very sad when she finds out.

"A rumors spread out saying that there's someone leaving Seika. Not just Seika but Japan too!!!" I said.

Seeing her face, she was not surprised at all.

She said that she already heard it, which did not surprise me as well.

She's the student council president. Of course she'll be aware of that.

So I began telling her the whole situation which I think she did not know.

"I hope it's not true" I said sadly, bowing my head.

"I don't want Usui to leave since he's the only handsome guy here. Not only is he handsome, he's smart too. He's super strong as well! And I know that he's big loss will really affect Seika." I said. I raised my head to meet her eyes.

I was expecting her to be sad since she and Usui are friends.

But, she was smirking and it seems like she doesn't really care about Usui.

But I don't want to go to that conclusion first that she doesn't care about Usui.

"Hey are you listening?" I asked hoping that she wasn't since her smiley expression is what I'm not expecting.

"Yes Yes" I heard her answered, calmly. So my conclusion was correct. She doesn't really care about him.

After hearing her say that she still needs to go somewhere, I just nod my head and watch her until her figure is gone.

"I thought… she cares about him."I whispered to myself and left.

[Back to Misaki's pov]

I was on my way to my part time job when I saw Usui walking alone.

Well, it's not bad to talk to him now since we're not in school.

And, it's been a long time since we last spoke with each other and that is about the distance thingy.

Ever since that day, we're avoiding each other.

He stopped going to the Café Maid Latte.

I don't know why.

I went to him and called him.

"Usui!" I called. He turned back and saw me. He gave me a surprised look.

I was expecting that look. I ran to him and greeted him.

"Hey." I greeted. I missed talking with him.

"Hey. Is the distance thingy over?" He asked, with no emotion.

"Ah… not really. I was on my way to Café Maid Latte when I suddenly saw you walking alone."

"I see. Alone? Well. I was just--" he was cut off when suddenly someone spoke.

"He's with me." The voice said. I turned around and saw the girl that I saw in front of the faculty the other day.

_The foreign princess looking person._

"Maria?" I heard Usui asked. I looked at him and saw him looking at her while the girl looking back at him.

_He's with her?_

_I knew it._

_I knew it that that girl is somewhat related to Usui, you can tell it by the appearance._

_Pretty and handsome. Nice combination._

_They're busy talking about something._

_I wasn't listening since I'm busy thinking about both of them._

_Is she Usui's girlfriend?_

_What's her relation with Usui?_

Suddenly, I felt hands on both of my shoulder.

"Usui?" I asked, blushing. I missed his touch.

"I need to go now. Uhm. See you some other time." He said and left.

_What's with him? He's all so serious?_

_Did they talk about something that I should've known?_

_I should've listened to their conversation awhile ago!_

_Argh!_

_Why does it matter so much to me?_

_About her being Usui's girlfriend._

_It's none of my business._

[Usui's pov]

I was walking alone, giving myself a rest.

I was always at home, finishing all the papers I need to accomplish.

It's so boring and tiring.

_Argh._

As I was walking, I heard someone call me.

I turned around and saw Misaki, to my surprise.

"Hey." I heard her say.

"Hey." I greeted "Is the distance thingy over?" I asked. I'm confused. Why is she talking to me? Aren't we supposed to be avoiding each other? It's not like I hate her talking to me… but if someone sees us, it would make the things worse.

_I'm soon to leave Japan..._

I know that she already knows that since Shizuko informed me that Sakura went to Misaki to tell her the news.

So I don't have to tell her anymore.

"Ah… not really. I was on my way to Café Latte when suddenly I saw you walking alone." She said.

"I see. Alone? Well. I was just--" I was about to speak when suddenly someone spoke.

"He's with me." I heard it say. I turned around and saw Maria.

"Maria?" I asked, confused. Why is she here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked her

"I'll answer you if you answer me, what are you doing here?" I heard her asked back.

"Just taking a rest." I replied coldly.

"Rest? By taking a walk? You could take a rest when you're asleep right?"

"It's too boring there."

"You have to finish those papers before you leave Japan" She said.

"Argh. Fine. I'll go back now." I replied. I saw her left and when her figure is gone, I turn to look at Misaki.

By her expression, she's too busy thinking of something.

I placed both of my hands to her shoulder and saw her looked at me.

"Usui?" she asked, confused.

"I need to go now. Uhm. See you some other time." I said and left.

_I missed touching her._

_I missed talking to her._

_I missed teasing her._

_I'll really miss her._

_But I got to live with it somehow._

**Booyueah08: Don't forget to review! Thanks.**


	8. confused

**Booyueah08: Sorry for the wait. I hate having writers block. Anyway, here's chapter 8! :D**

08: Confused

[misaki's pov]

It's been a week already since the day I met Usui in the streets.

After that, I haven't seen him around lately.

Where is he?

I know it's none of my business but something tells me…

Something's going on.

I don't know.

Everybody's been acting weird.

A lot of guys are quiet and so are the girls.

Something tells me that he's presence is missed.

Sakura and Shizuko… they're still the same but it seems like they are sad.

What's going on?

I was passing by the faculty when suddenly I heard Usui's name.

I stopped by to listen.

I know that it's wrong but curiosity is killing me.

I hear murmurs.

I don't understand some.

They keep on saying

"_Papers", "Usui", "Japan"?_

What's the connection?

I walked away and still those words ring in my head.

"_Papers?"_

_Hm._

_What papers?_

As I was thinking, the principal saw me and called me.

"Yes?" I asked

"Remember Maria?" I heard him asked.

"Ah… Maria?" I asked, confused

"Maria, the girl you guided on the way here."

"Oh!" I mumbled. _That foreign princess who's with Usui the other day._

_Wait._

"Well, she said that she hasn't given her thanks to you yet for guiding her here."

Flashback:

"Maria! I'm glad to see you. The papers are already ready."

"Thank you very much. I really need this now since he'll be leaving Japan soon. I hope that it didn't bother you that much"

**(Refer to chapter 6, who will be leaving Japan)**

End of Flashback

_Papers._

_He?_

_Japan._

_Maria._

_Usui._

"Misaki, are you still listening?" I heard the principal asked.

"Yes. Uhm. It's my honor to help her. I have to go now. Bye!" I said and left as quickly as possible.

_Now I know everything._

_Everything is now clear._

_Usui is leaving Japan._

_Argh!_

I saw Shizuko and Sakura walking and tried to catch up to them.

"Sakura! Shizuko! Usui's leaving Japan!" I told them while catching my breath.

I was expecting them to ask so many questions but they just gave me a surprised look.

"What's with that look?" I asked, curious

"I already said that to you." Sakura said still with an astonish look on her face

"What? When? Where?" I asked quickly.

"The day that I told you the news that someone's leaving Japan--"

While she was explaining, I was recalling that day where she said the news.

After recalling, I stared at her while she continues to explain.

I cut her off and spoke

"I lied that time. I'm sorry. I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not hear you. I did not bother to tell you to repeat that since--" I was cut off when she suddenly hugged me.

"S-sakura?" I asked, surprised.

"I thought you don't care about Usui since you act calm as if you did not hear anything (which is true)."

"Sakura…" I mumbled and hugged her back.

We were cut off when Shizuko spoke.

"Well, knowing all of these already… what should you do now Misaki?" she asked.

I broke the hug and stared blankly at the sky.

_I'm confused…_

_Ever since that accident, I've been feeling weird._

_Maybe because that accident helped me to be aware of my feelings which I don't know until that happened._

_What are these feelings?_

_It's true that I missed talking to him._

_I miss how he teases me._

_I miss how he helps me._

_I miss him._

_I felt happy when I saw him that day… and I felt jealous when he's with that girl, Maria._

_But,_

_If I talked to him once again, what would happen?_

_Will the issue be back again?_

_I'm so confused right now…_

"_I don't know…" I mumbled and walked away._

_I keep thinking about shizuko's question._

_What should I do now?_

_What should I do?_

_I really want to see him now._

_I want ask so many things right now like why is he leaving or when is he leaving…_

_Why is he leaving?_

Flashback:

"I want you to distance yourself for the mean time, meaning, I don't want you to come here casually without any reasons at all but just to hang out, I don't want you to talk to me, and many other more that could only make the situation worse." I said coldly to him. I don't know if I said it right… I'm not even sure of what I'm saying, but I'm sure of one thing… I have to do this.

"Do you think that your decision would be a good idea? Do you think it would work?"

"Of course it would work! Less that we are seen together, less the rumors will be." I cried to him.

"When will I start?" He asked seriously. I can tell that by his expression.

"Now. So if I were you, leave now." I said coldly to him.

"As you say pres. Good bye then. We may never see each other again but who cares? It's not like you'll miss me or what. Well, whatever. Bye." He said coldly then left.

**(Refer to chapter 5, decision)**

End of Flashback

_Why did I figure things out so late?_

_Argh._

_What should I do now?_

**Booyueah08: Please review! Thank you.**


	9. I don't know what to do anymore

**Booyueah08: Sorry for the long wait guys. Here's chapter 9.**

09: I don't know what to do anymore.

[misaki's pov]

_It's late at night and here I am walking along the streets trying to clear my mind._

_Have you ever felt something inside you tells you to do it but you can't since you've been…_

_Argh._

_What I'm a saying?_

_I just don't know what to do anymore._

_I wanted so badly to tell him that I don't want him to go but you know me…_

_Even if I want to tell him that I like him, I can't._

_Why?_

_Because… the news will be true._

_And so what if the news is true?_

_Then they will believe that I'm a liar which… I am._

_ARGH! I hate this feeling._

_Why do I have to realize such things…_

_Things that makes me… want to cry._

Just as I was about to cry, I heard someone call me.

I turned around and saw him.

"_Yes?_" I asked while avoiding eye contact

"_What are you doing here?_" I heard him asked.

"_What do you mean?" _ I looked around and saw that I have stopped in front of his house. _What am I doing here?_

"What are you doing here in front of my house?_" _he asked.

"U-uhm… I- I…"

"Yes?"

"I don't even know why…" I said softly but enough for him to hear. He didn't spoke which made me a little curious. I looked at him and saw him smile while looking at the starry night.

"It's been a long time…" I said making him look at me with a weird face.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"It's been a long time since the day we spoke… "

"Isn't that what you want?" He said while his smile fades. I felt guilty at a moment and decided to tell him what I want to say.

"So you're leaving…" I said trying not to cry. I don't even know why I want to cry.

"Huh?"

"You're leaving Japan right?"

"Yeah. But, you already know this a long time right?"

"Huh? The news reached to me only yesterday."

"What? How come shizuko told me… nevermind." Then he smile appeared again. I remembered about me lying to sakura so I told him that to assure him that I really am not aware of his departure.

…

"I thought you didn't care a bit which didn't surprise me at all. What surprised me is that you went here to clear things up. Knowing you, you won't waste time just for this."

"I-My conscience is killing me okay? I don't want to be misunderstood."

"Just like that accident…"he said softly enough for me to hear which made me feel a little awkward/

"Yeah." I said softly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring that topic up."

"Nah. It's okay."

"So… how's school? Is the issue cleared already?"

"Almost."

"That's good. Well, it's late already."

"Yup. I should be going."

"Okay." Before he could enter his house, I called his name for the first time and I think will be the last time.

"Takumi Usui!" I cired. He looked back with an astonished face.

"Before I leave, I want to say something."

"What is it?"

"Remember the deal? The deal is done. There's no more deal. We could talk to each other again and do everything like the old times. But… I think it won't happen anymore. Well, that's it. I just want you to leave without me feeling guilty of that deal. Hehe. Uhm. Bye!" I said. I could feel my tears about to flow and I don't want him to see me cry. Before he could say another word, I ran as fast as I could away from him.

…

[usui's pov]

_Misaki… what are you doing?_

_You're making it hard for me to move on._

_What do you want me to do?_

As I think about her, Maria pass by to get the papers.

"Maria"

"Yes? Wait. What time is it? AAH! Aren't you supposed to be sleeping already! Your flight is tomorrow! Go sleep already!

"Maria, do I really have to go?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Could you call grandpa. I want to talk to him"

…

"Grandpa…"

"What do you want to tell me Usui?"

"Grandpa, do I really have to go?"

"What's with that childish question?"

"I just want to-"

"Enough. If I told you to leave Japan, you can't do anything about it. I have to go now. Go sleep already. You wouldn't want to be late for your flight tomorrow. Goodbye."

…

"Misaki. I don't know what to do anymore…"

**Booyueah08: Please review. Thank you.**


	10. i can't sleep

**Booyueah08: Hello! I'm really sorry for not updating too long. Well, here's chapter 10. Enjoy! **

Chapter 10: I can't sleep

[ misaki's pov]

_I can't sleep…_

_I don't feel at ease._

_I stood up and stare at the starry black sky_

_I hope that he's staring as well._

_Nah. I guess he's busy finishing those papers._

…

_I want to tell him not to go._

_Why should he leave?_

_I've been thinking and I guess I really don't know him that well._

…

_I found my phone._

_Should I call him?_

_Nah. I will just distract him._

_But…_

_I want to ask him._

_I want to speak to him._

_I want to see him._

Thinking about him, I heard my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked curious. Who would call me this late?

"Ayuzawa." I heard it says. With this deep cold voice, I already know who it is.

"U-U-Usui?" I stuttered. I'm not expecting him to call this late.

"Are you free this night?" he asked with same tone of voice

"This late? Aren't you supposed to be busy or sleeping already?" I asked, worried.

"I can't sleep. I kept thinking about you." He said.

_Hearing those words…_

"_I kept thinking about you"_

_How nice to hear them from someone you like…_

"I-I can't sleep as well. Uhm, sure. Let's meet up where?"

"I'm here, outside your house."

"Here? Outside? Oh. O-okay. I'm coming."

I dressed up nicely and went outside to see him.

"So… what now?" I asked curiously

"What do you feel about me leaving? Are you okay with it?" He asked bluntly

"About you leaving? Uhm. I was really surprised. You see, I kept thinking about the possibilities for you to leave but I haven't thought of one. I guess that I really don't know you that well"

"You don't have to know me well. What's important is the feeling… are you okay with it? Me leaving?"

"I don't have the right to say anything… I'm just your friend."

"Friend. Friend? Friends are important. You're important to me. I want to know if what you're feeling."

"Usui."

"Let me be honest Misaki… to tell you the truth, I'll be leaving sooner than you thought"

_I'm so confused._

"Then what do you want me to do? It's as if what I would say would change a thing. You are leaving already and at this state, I'm still confused.

Realizing what I just said, I started to change the topic

"Look, it doesn't matter about what I'm feeling. You don't have to base something so important on me. If you really need to go, I don't have to be selfish and let you stay here. To tell you the truth, I really don't want you to leave but what can I do? Who am I to say something right?"

"Do you really have no idea on how important you are to me? Do you really don't know what I'm feeling for you? Aren't you being selfish? On how you don't open up yourself to me. If only you open yourself to me more, I would understand you more. I don't have to go to this confusing state."

Long pause.

"Look, it's already late. Before I go, I want to say something."

Pause.

"Stop confusing yourself. Stop confusing me. If you like someone, you like them. If you don't, then you don't. You don't have to make things complicated right? Well. Good night Misaki. Good bye."

_He was about to leave when suddenly something inside me snapped._

_He's right._

_Why am I being cruel to him?_

_Why am I confusing myself this much?_

_He's right. There's nothing wrong if I like him._

_If the rumors became true at school, I don't care._

"Usui!' I cried and saw him look.

I went to him and hugged him tightly

"I like you Usui. I really like you. I've been thinking about you lately and I am really missing you. I don't care about my reputation. As long as it's you, everything will be fine. I'm sorry if I realized things so late." I can feel my tears flowing out already. I felt him hugged me back as he whisper something to me.

"It's really just like you Misaki. It's really just like you. I hope that you will never change. Everything is clear now. I thank that accident that happened because it helped you realize your feelings for me. I'm sorry if I have to leave. I promise you… I will come back for you. Please wait for me Misaki." He said and kissed me lightly in my lips.

**Booyueah08: Here's chapter 10. And guess what? I'm thinking of ending it this way. Don't worry, I'll write a sequel of this "The Return of Usui". I'll either continue this story or make a sequel so please wait and continue to support this story. Don't forget to review!**


	11. last moment

**Booyueah08: Well, I have decided to continue this chapter… the ending is almost near and I hope that you'll be happy and support the ending of the story, though I still have no idea on how to end this. I'm open to some ideas for this story so please share them to me and I'll give credit to you. That's all. Enjoy:D**

Chapter 11: Last Moment

"Are you still leaving?"

_I don't want him to leave._

"Yes."

.

.

.

"I see..." I said quietly...

_I know that if I insist and ask him more details, he will have a hard time and second thoughts about leaving and I don't want to be the reason for that._

"Misaki, I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Wow. That was… fast." I murmured to myself

_I only knew about his departure recently…_

_I only have confessed my feelings for him just now and I haven't got the chance to spend some more time with him._

_Everything's too late._

_I'm really such an idiot._

"Misaki," He said warmly and patted my head

"I'm sorry. If only I could-"

"Usui, let's stop this drama. Past is past. We only have few hours to spend time with each other so let us stop regretting what we did because it's done already. By now…"

_What should I say?_

_Let's go out and watch movies? Nah. Stores are probably closed by now…_

_Uhm… let's stargaze, you like? _

_No. No. No. _

_He would probably just laugh at me…_

"By now… we should sleep already. Tomorrow's your flight right? You should rest already." I said and gave him a warm smile.

.

.

.

"I don't feel like sleeping." He said seriously making me surprised

" Thinking about you… about me leaving tomorrow morning… I wouldn't be able to sleep properly." He continued.

"Then… what do you want to do this late at night?" I asked and saw him stare blankly at the sky

"I want to stargaze with you." He said bluntly as he gave me his warm smile making my face hot.

"Sta-Stargaze?" I said surprised.

_Haha!_

…

_We shared the night with each other._

_We both fell asleep watching the stars together._

_What will happen tomorrow?_

_Will I go with him to the airport and see him leave Japan? No._

_sigh_

_I can't imagine the days without him, now that I have fallen in love with him._

_My life without him would be like the times when I'm ignoring him in school._

_Those days where I decided to distance ourselves from each other... those lonely days without him._

_I'll really miss him._

_That Usui! Really... makes me cry._

_I'll miss you._

_Usui... please don't forget me... _

_I love you._

**Booyueah08: Sorry if this chapter was short. Still, I hope that you liked this drama chapter. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
